Wedding Dreams
by Sonomi-chan
Summary: When Kaori begins having strange dreams, she and Tetsuo are forced to confront a lot of problems in their relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Akira does not belong to me.

* * *

Kaori sighed as the brisk air from the cool summer morning teased her hair and wafted through the white dress she wore. It was only ten in the morning, and she knew the day could not get any more perfect. She had her best friends, Yoko Fuuma and Sakura Chiyo, along with Kaneda and the others in the crowd of loved ones gathered to celebrate the special day.

Yes, this day was very special to Kaori. It was the day—the moment—that she and Tetsuo were to be joined in matrimonial bliss. She remembered just moments ago when she walked up to the alter on a white cloth that separated her delicate feet from the sand. She was shaking from the sheer intensity of the situation, but she barely noticed. All she could think about was the man standing next to the priest; the man that stood proudly, watching her intently. His gaze alone was enough to put a smile on her face.

Now, as she stood next to him anticipating the priest's next words, she mentally prepared herself to hear him bind them forever.

"Do you, Tetsuo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Tetsuo looked straight into Kaori's eyes as he said his answer.

"I do."

The tears she'd been holding in finally broke the surface and streamed halfway down her cheeks before being intercepted by the back of her hand. Tetsuo scoffed and muttered something about "acting like a baby" under his breath.

"And do you, Kaori, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest continued, and Kaori hiccupped before breathily replying,

"Yes, I do."

Kaori laughed lightly after she said that. Though they weren't finished yet, it had finally happened. When the priest said his last words, they would officially belong to one another. They would have a future that forever involved one another.

And with that thought, the words were finally spoken.

"I'd like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tetsuo and Kaori Shima. You may now kiss the bride."

Kaori laughed softly again as Tetsuo's head lowered, softly whispering her name before their lips would touch.

Kaori…

Kaori…

"Kaori!"

Kaori woke with a start, her body flying into a sitting position. She quickly scanned her small dorm room before her eyes rested on the cause her disturbance.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Kaori?"

Tetsuo scowled as he yelled at her. He had just walked into her room to find her giggling in her sleep. Finally coming to her senses, Kaori's heart rate slowed.

"Tetsuo, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It read 2:00 am.

"Kaneda decided to throw a party in his room tonight. So, naturally, everyone in the building is in there. And, since my room is next to his, there was no way in hell that I was getting any sleep if I stayed there." He said this as if she should have already expected him. She herself was actually surprised that she hadn't.

"So..." She asked, and he raised his eyebrows in frustration, obviously aggravated by her slow responses.

"So, what? Half the girls in this building decided to go there too. So, I thought this would be the best place to get some sleep."

"Oh, okay."

Tetsuo sat down at the edge of her bed and started taking off his shoes and jeans. Once he was down to his boxers, he walked across the room to Kaori's bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower."

Kaori didn't have a chance to reply as the door slammed shut. She didn't mind though; her thoughts were still on the dream that Tetsuo interrupted.

Kaori walked blindly to her dresser and took out a pair of sweat pants, boxers and a muscle shirt for Tetsuo to put on when he was clean. She walked into the bathroom and laid them on top of the counter, next to the sink. Tetsuo, who was too lost in thought, failed to notice.

Kaori got back into bed and lay on her side. Having Tetsuo so close to her tonight would be great. But, she reminded herself that it would not last. As soon as he woke up, he would be gone without a word. She sighed.

'_I guess my dream will just remain a dream. Why would I think Tetsuo would want to marry me anyway?_'


	2. Frustration

A special thanks to:

Tallulah: Thank you for the review. Yes, I thought the whole part was cute and I'm making Tetsuo in character. That makes me feel better about the chapter. Please review again.

Makino1: I'm glad my story is different. I am a huge fan of fluff, so I'm gonna put a lot of that in this story. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Codelyoko2004: I agree with you. There wasn't enough romance in the movie. As I said before, there will be a lot of fluff yet to come. And I promise to try to keep them in character. Please keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

Tetsuo turned the water off and stepped out, still lost in thought. Something about Kaori's laugh made his stomach feel strange. If he was honest with himself, he knew it was because it made him happy to hear her laugh and see her smile. But because of his insecurities, he wanted the feeling to stop. As he dried himself off using a random towel in the bathroom, he noticed clothes on the small counter.

"What the..? Where did these come from?" He asked aloud as he eyed them.

Then he remembered. A couple of months ago a few clowns had attacked him and ditched him in an alley when they heard the cops coming. Fortunately, Kaori's dorm was only a block or two away. Once he got there, he saw her happily wrapping something up on her bed. She hid it when she saw him, but then focused all of her attention to his cuts and bruises. Since his clothes were bloody, she told him to open up what she had wrapped. Inside the box was a new pair of blue jeans, black sweatpants, socks, and t- shirts. She was still smiling even after he walked out and left without a word when he was dressed.

Tetsuo sighed, resisting the urge to groan. That day she made him feel the same strange feeling that he felt now.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?_' He thought as he dressed himself and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked towards Kaori and saw that she had fallen asleep.

He walked to the opposite side of the bed and lay down. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, but it didn't work. Instead, he kept seeing Kaori's face. Her laughing, smiling, crying...all because of him.

This time Tetsuo couldn't mask his groan. He was becoming very frustrated with himself.

'_Why can't I control these damn feelings?_'

He looked over to Kaori when he felt her move closer to him. His hands were behind his head and his legs were straight. Kaori had positioned herself so that her head and arm were on his chest, hugging him to her.

Tetsuo looked at her again when he heard her mutter "I do, Tetsuo. I love you."

From the way her mouth curled into a bright smile, he could only guess that she was having a dream…

* * *

_The wedding was over and everyone made his or her way to the party that was being held in the ballroom of a hotel near the beach._

_The wedding had been wonderful. After the priest announced them husband and wife, Kaneda and the rest of the gang revved the engines of their bikes and cheered. Sure, it made some of the other guests uncomfortable with the smoke and all, but the gesture was one made from true friendship. _

_After everyone settled in, the party began. Music played as couples piled the dance floor and others went to congratulate the new bride. Tetsuo had left her alone because the gang wanted to talk to him. If Kaori had to guess, she would say they were giving him crude sexual advice that he would be embarrassed to have her hear in fear that she would think him inadequate in bed. _

_Kaori wasn't surprised at being left alone so soon after they made their vows, but it still did not stop her from feeling a little disappointed. She shook it off and sat at a table with Yoko and Sakura, her closest friends since childhood. Like her and seemingly all of her other friends, Tetsuo's included, she knew Yoko and Sakura from the orphanage. Ever since Kaori was dropped off, the three had been nearly inseparable. After Yoko had been adopted when they were all thirteen, they grew apart over the years. Even still, their close sisterly bond never faltered and they still saw each other._

_"I can't believe you are married now! How does it feel?" Sakura asked while stuffing a piece of steak into her mouth. Yoko gave her a look of distaste as she saw the piece of steak threaten to stain the light pink dress her friend wore. Sakura ignored her and faced Kaori for her answer._

_"I'm happy." She answered honestly. "I've known Tetsuo for a long time and now we are bonded to each other. I still can't believe it."_

_"I can't wait until I get married. My future husband will be handsome and polite, with a totally gorgeous body..." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes._

_"And that is only a fantasy that will never come true, so get over it and pass me some of that steak." Yoko replied, clearly getting over her annoyance at her friend's sloppy eating habits. Soon both girls were fighting over who would get the biggest piece, and Kaori couldn't help but laugh at them. Even though Tetsuo was away at the moment, they would eat together when he got back._

_She just could not believe how blissfully happy she finally was…_

_

* * *

_

Kaori woke up to the sound of her alarm clock screeching and promptly hit the off button. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a loud yawn. From the brief glance she got before assaulting the alarm, she determined that it was about eleven in the morning. As she slowly continued to wake herself up, she couldn't help but think about the events that continued in her dreams.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" She asked aloud.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Tetsuo said as he sat up against the headboard, arms comfortably crossed against his chest. He'd seen her wake up, but stayed quiet all the same.

"Tetsuo, you're still here?" Kaori asked, surprised that he didn't wake up and leave before she did.

"I'm sitting here, aren't I?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. He'd been up for a while, and his thoughts prevented him from falling back asleep, which pissed him off.

Aside from that, he was angry about something else, but he had no idea what that was stemming from. Kaori's words echoed through his sleep all night, and that was the only thing he could focus on. He had no idea what was going on.

_'I do, Tetsuo. I love you.'_

Kaori didn't know what to say. How could she tell Tetsuo about her dreams of them getting married? He would either walk out and not speak to her again for a few months or he would laugh in her face, convincing her that she was stupid for thinking such dumb things. She didn't think she could stomach either reaction.

As Kaori sat in bed thinking on this, Tetsuo got up and walked over to "his drawer" as he and Kaori referred to it as. After picking out some jeans and a random green t-shirt, he quickly dressed.

"I'm going to make sure Kaneda hasn't sent a search party out for me, and then I'm going to the mall." He waited impatiently for her to look at him before he continued harshly. "If you want to come then you damn well better be ready by the time I get back."

Kaori nodded and watched him slam the door behind him as he left.


	3. Alexander

Special thanks to:

Tallulah: Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter is as good as the last one was. I got an idea last night about something I could add to this story, so it will start in this chapter.

Neotokyo9: Thanks for the review. Kaori/Tetsuo forever!

Codelyoko2004: Thank you for the 3 reviews you sent me! Once again, so sorry for not updating. Anyway, I thought Kaneda had another girlfriend. You know, the one that he blew off because he said she was flirting and hanging on his arm so much. Ah, who cares? I may use Kei in this story, but only as like a walk in character.

* * *

After Tetsuo left, Kaori immediately began getting ready. She knew that it wouldn't take him long to find Kaneda, so her time was limited. It wasn't as if she were afraid that he would leave without her. On the contrary, whenever she wasn't ready he'd wait for her anyway, sometimes patiently. He always said those things just to act tough, but she was the only one who could tell it was a façade.

Kaori sighed in content as the warm shower water beat across her face and body. She was so tired. She'd fallen asleep about two hours before Tetsuo came to her room, and even after sleeping in his arms until late morning, she still felt exhausted.

Tetsuo…

Just thinking of him sent a shiver through her. It was rare that he spent the night with her. On average, it happened maybe once or twice a month. And when it did happen, there was always an excuse he'd use to hide behind. Though last night was actually legitimate, she was thrilled all the same.

She loved him; she couldn't deny it even if she tried. Yes, he was mean and cold to her when the gang was around. He also often blew her off when Kaneda needed him for something. Despite all of that, however, he always came back to her in the end.

Kaori smiled as she finished her shower and turned the water off. She put a towel around herself and fished through her closet for something to wear. She was always comfortable in her off-white tank top, her shorts, and her red shoes, but today she wanted to change. There were some days she felt the need to look particularly nice for Tetsuo, and though he normally expressed little interest in what she wore, he did notice and appreciate a change in her wardrobe.

Kaori decided she would wear a dark purple long-sleeved shirt and a knee-length navy blue skirt. After donning a pair of sneakers, she fixed her hair in a pony tail and accessorized with the rarely worn hairclips she found in a box on top of her tattered vanity. Looking into the mirror, she smiled. Satisfied, she locked her door behind her and went outside to wait for Tetsuo.

* * *

Tetsuo took off at full speed towards Kaori's dorm. He was annoyed; Kaneda didn't even notice he was gone. It didn't really piss him off, but the fact that he could have stayed in bed for a few more hours did. It turned out that Kaneda and the rest of the gang were also going to the mall. '_To pick up girls, no doubt._' He thought to himself. That was just perfect. If he showed up with Kaori, they would just make fun of him.

To top off his troubles, his mind also wandered back to her weird behavior. Tetsuo inwardly cursed.

_'First she is laughing when I come into the room, then she's all in a daze, and _then_ she talks in her sleep. Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about what she said? What the hell was she dreaming about?'_

Tetsuo was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he had stopped right in front of Kaori. He got off the bike and was about to let all of his frustration out on her when he froze. Kaori blushed at Tetsuo's reaction.

Tetsuo walked forward and circled her. He thought she was gorgeous, but he would bring that thought to his grave before ever verbally telling her that.

To convey the message, he merely smirked and watched her blush a deeper shade and smile while his eyes continued to roam. Before he had a chance to voice a comment, Kaori wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. Tetsuo was caught off guard; she knew how he felt about showing affection, and yet here they were in the middle of the semi-crowded street in front of the girls' dorm.

He attributed his lack of physical public affection to his early days at the orphanage, before he met Kaneda. Any sign of weakness equaled being beaten to a pulp. It only had to happen twice before he learned that lesson, and after several years, those habits were the hardest to break.

But Tetsuo knew that she needed him to do little things for her sometimes, so he hugged her back after a few hesitant seconds. Kaori was a bit surprised, but enjoyed it nonetheless. It lasted for a brief moment before he pulled her arms off and walked over to his bike, signaling her to follow him. She skipped happily over to him and got onto the bike. Not looking back, he hardly gave her a chance to hold on as he revved the engine and took off.

* * *

The ride to the mall was pretty smooth considering all of the potholes that littered the streets of Neo-Tokyo. After leaving the bike in a rather illegal handicap parking spot, they entered the slightly shabby air conditioned shopping center.

The beat down mall was exactly what you would expect to find in the less industrialized part of town. The outside— which was missing quite a bit of paint and was littered with everything from trash to crude graffiti—was a clear indication of what kind of patrons usually walked through. As Kaori and Tetsuo entered, they were met with the smell of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke that they were relatively used to. Looking around, the usual riff-raff was lounging around in front of the few stores that were still in business, some harassing the few people who were actually planning to shop.

As soon as they made it to the first shop near the entrance, Tetsuo made a beeline for Kaneda and the others without a word. Kaori sighed and continued as if they had never walked in together. She knew he would get hell if she walked over to be with him, so she figured she could do some shopping and he would catch up with her when he was finished.

She walked past the abandoned spaces until she came to one of the larger department stores on the upper level. This was the nicest store in the whole building, and it was filled with discount prices on the newer clothes out.

She immediately walked straight to the junior's section and browsed through a few nice dresses. She couldn't remember the last time she had the money to buy something nice for herself, and she wanted to take advantage.

Not wanting to waste any time in case Tetsuo decided to leave early, she quickly began fishing through clothes racks to find something of interest. Her sudden spurt of energy caused her to lose her footing and before she knew it, she had inadvertently knocked into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She and the boy said in unison

Kaori giggled at her clumsiness before looking extremely apologetic.

"You have a nice laugh." The guy said while extending his arm to help her upright, which she gladly took.

"Thanks. What's your name?" She asked very shyly. People didn't usually give her compliments.

"My name is Alexander."

'He's foreign.' She thought to herself as she took in his appearance. His clothes were neatly put together and his demeanor was one that radiated respect. It was clear he was not like the type to usually frequent this area. If anything, he looked like he was lost.

"Alexander?" She repeated softly. "That's a nice name, but a bit unfamiliar. Where are you from?"

"America." He replied, his voice sounding as if he expected the question. "My parents and I moved here about a month ago. Something about me needing to be more well-rounded and educated with different cultures. Needless to say, I think they're planning to keep me here for a while."

He said the last sentence with a smile, and Kaori couldn't help but return it with one of her own. Alexander was a little taller Kaneda, with dark blond hair and green eyes that Kaori had only seen in American magazines. The clothes he wore seemed to imitate the perfect American style she was used to seeing as well. His blue jeans were loose and rugged, complimenting the white polo shirt he wore. Along with his matching sneakers, anyone who walked by would think he stepped right out of a fashion magazine.

"So, what is your name?" His voice interrupted her thoughts, and she stumbled before answering him.

"Kaori." The shy reply came out, and his smile widened.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. You have a nice name too." He let out a modest laugh.

"I wouldn't say that, but thanks."

There was a pause before Alexander spoke again, this time with little confidence.

"I'm here looking for a nice dress for my sister. Her birthday is in three days and I want to get her something nice. But, being in the women's dress section is kind of awkward for me, you know?" He asked with an awkward laugh.

"I guess it would be." She nodded. That gave him the courage to continue.

"Well, it doesn't seem like I will find anything today. Hey, are you here with anyone? I'm just asking because you seem like a cool girl and I was wondering if I could buy you lunch?"

"I am here with someone, but he is with his friends right now."

"Oh." He said with disappointment. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes. But, we can still eat something. I'm sure Tetsuo won't care if I have lunch with a new friend."

She replied confidently. Even though she was here with Tetsuo, he wasn't actually going to be with her. And the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Alexander's feelings.

Alexander exhaled and together they walked out of the store.


	4. Jealousy

Special thanks to:

Tallulah: Thanks so much for reviewing. Actually, you aren't the only one who didn't see the plot twist coming. I just thought about the story and the thought came to my head. I wasn't prepared for it. You're awesome.

Codelyoko2004: You are a mind reader! I had those exact same ideas before I started this chapter. But I decided against the whole making him a clown thing. I just don't want that plot in this story. This will purely be Tetsuo jealousy. Maybe I'll put that plot in another story. Anyway, thanks for the review.

* * *

Kaori and Alexander entered the food court and sat down at the cleanest available table. While Kaori looked fairly used to this, Alexander was less than thrilled with the mall's conditions.

"So, what would you like to eat? It's on me." He said as he stood, preparing to go to one of the fast food booths.

"Alexander, you don't have to pay for me." Kaori replied hastily, already digging in her pocket for a few yen. Alex stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"Please, call me Alex. And I want to pay for it. It's the least I can do; you've been so nice, after all."

"I didn't do anything special. Are you sure?" She asked shyly. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Positive, so tell me what you want to eat."

"I'll just have a turkey sandwich and a soda, please."

"You got it. Wait here." He winked and then proceeded to brave the crowd of ruffians to get to the sandwich shop a few feet away.

Kaori watched him go then put her head in her arms. She was wondering where Tetsuo was. She couldn't help but wonder why he would invite her and then just leave without a second thought.

'I thought this would be the perfect place to spend some time alone with him. We haven't been out by ourselves in such a long time.'

Then she thought about her dreams and smiled. She couldn't wait to go to sleep later in the night. She'd been having the dreams for a few days now, and it got to the point where they were now expected. She closed her eyes and imagined what kind of fantasies sleep would bring her, but she quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt cool metal against her neck. She shrieked and looked up to see Alex smiling down at her.

"That was cold." She said while helping him get the food sorted out.

"I had to wake you from your daydream somehow."

"I guess so."

The conversation was halted as soon as food became too tempting for words to compete with. Kaori hadn't eaten since last night, so she was famished. She could only assume Alex was as well, based on his enthusiasm in un-wrapping his burger.

After a few minutes of continuous chewing and occasional sips of soda, Alex broke the comfortable silence.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have a favorite color. Do you?"

"Yes I do. My favorite color is green."

"That's a nice color." She replied lamely, and he couldn't help but make a witty joke.

"You know— and correct me if I'm wrong— but you seem really shy." Both laughed as a blush of embarrassment crept up her cheeks.

"I can't help it. I'm not shy all the time, though. Just around people I don't know, I guess." She lied. Most of the time she was very shy, but the last thing she wanted was too seem more awkward than she already was. He was such a cool guy, and she wanted to seem at least somewhat interesting.

"So, didn't you say you were here with someone?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Oh." He remembered this from their previous conversation, but thought he'd ask again in case the answer were to miraculously change. "Where is he, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's with his friends doing something." A hint of sadness crept into her answer, but other than that her face betrayed no sign that she was bothered, or even surprised by this revelation, which confused Alex.

"I don't see how a guy could leave a gorgeous girl by herself just to hang out with friends."

The previous blush from earlier made its way back to her cheeks at the compliment, and it made her feel giddy. She was getting so much attention from a guy she just met an hour ago.

Not knowing how to react to so many compliments, she nodded and picked up her soda to take a sip. She never got the chance, however. As soon as the straw came into contact with her lips, it was immediately taken from her grasp.

Looking up, she saw Tetsuo standing at the side of the table, smirking as he downed the remaining liquid from the can. Though it was not the most genuine smile, she knew it was one of playfulness and she couldn't help but laugh.

Tetsuo's smile faded quickly when he saw Alex sitting across the table, looking at him with a slight frown on his face. The annoyance on the blonde's face was enough to bring his satisfied smirk back.

"Hi Tetsuo." Kaori said while taking the empty soda can from him when he was finished. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he took the empty seat next to her and picked up her half eaten sandwich.

"Who the hell is this loser?" The malice in his voice caused Kaori to become uneasy.

Alexander faced Tetsuo head on and answered the question before she had the chance.

"My name is Alexander, and I would have appreciated it if you gave us notice that you were coming. We would have brought more food. I guess I can remember this for the future." This comment was directed to the fact that, while he was speaking, Tetsuo had finished the rest of Kaori's sandwich.

"What makes you think there will even be a 'future', blondie?"

Tetsuo's temper was flaring, even more so because Alex didn't even flinch at the looks Tetsuo was shooting at him. He was jealous, and mad as hell because of it. He left Kaneda and the gang specifically to spend time with his girlfriend, and what does he find? He finds her in the food court sitting with some American. That she seemed to be having a good time pissed him off even more.

"Kaori and I just met and we are trying to get to know each other." Alex answered Tetsuo boldly, and a sinking feeling settled in Kaori's stomach as she stared in amazement.

'Has he never heard of the Capsule gang before?' She asked herself, and then came to the conclusion that he probably hadn't. He was new, after all.

"We're friends, Tetsuo." She tried to explain, more for Alex's sake than for Tetsuo. It was a long shot, but maybe if Alex was cool in her book, then Tetsuo wouldn't be as harsh. Looking at his facial expression at her words, he seemed to consider it. She was not expecting his next words, though.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I get to know your 'friend' too. It's only fair, after all."

"Tetsuo, I don't think—" As soon as she began the sentence, she knew she was making a mistake. The look on his changed from normal to enraged, and this time his anger was directed at her.

"Shut up! I don't care what you think about this."

"You shut the hell up!" Alex shouted, no longer able to listen to the verbal abuse. "She doesn't deserve to be talked to like that. Kaori, how could you be with a loser like this?"

Alex's question actually caused Tetsuo to laugh cynically and stand from his seat.

"I'm not the loser here, bastard. And I can talk to anyone any way I like, even you, pretty boy."

"Tetsuo—" Kaori was trying to calm him down, but she knew it wouldn't work. Anything she said now would immediately sound like she was choosing sides.

"What! Are you defending him now? Maybe you would do better if you had him for a boyfriend. In fact, he is now your ride home!"

Slamming his abandoned chair forcefully into the table, Tetsuo stomped off, completely ignoring Kaori's pleas to stop.


	5. Making up

Special thanks to:

Codelyoko2004: I am so happy that you like this story so much. That makes me feel special. Lol. They were like my favorite couple in the movie also. I watch it over and over just for those two...and Yamagata. Lol, anyway, please review again.

Tallulah: Oh course I still think you're awesome! You're right, I did have a lot of typos in the last chapter. I will try my very best to make sure that I keep grammar mistakes to a minimum. I don't really rush a lot with fanfics, but I did last chapter because I was in a hurry, which is quite rare. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please review again.

Laila: Wow. I loved your reviews very much. They were really cool. I hope you like this chapter. I look forward to reading a review from you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Akira

* * *

"Kaori...? Are you alright?" Alex asked as he stood next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder to show his concern.

Kaori just stood there, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. Even though his exit was not a shock, it still hurt deeply.

"I... I don't know. I think I need to go home now." She mumbled these words, the strain from trying not to cry preventing her voice from sounding strong. All she wanted to do was to go home and go to sleep. At least there, she would be in the comfort and security of her dreams. And at least there, she would be surrounded by the sweet, beautiful memories of her and Tetsuo instead of the expected pain she felt.

As of right now, she felt completely alone and unprotected from reality.

"I'll drive you." Alex said in a very serious tone. He wouldn't let Kaori know it, but deep down, he was beyond pissed.

He led Kaori out of the mall to a foreign car parked a few feet away from where Tetsuo's bike had been. As Alex opened the passenger's side door for her, he couldn't help but let out an angry groan after he closed her door.

'_What kind of _boy_ would talk to his girlfriend like that_?' Alex fumed as he stomped over to the driver's side. He was angry for a number of reasons. Though he'd only met Kaori a little over an hour ago, he immediately considered her a friend. So, his anger was attributed mainly to the fact that his friend was hurt. Another reason for his anger stemmed from his jealousy at the fact that Kaori preferred Tetsuo's company and abuse over Alex's caring and compassionate nature. That was something he had a hard time understanding.

Looking at Kaori's still depressed expression, that feeling only grew.

* * *

Tetsuo drove blindly down the fairly deserted highway, the harsh afternoon wind whipping through his unruly hair. He was so deep in thought and so consumed by anger that he didn't even know where he was going.

'_That bitch! I can't believe she would tell me off while the blonde bastard was watching. '_**We're just friends, Tetsuo**._' She says. That's total bullshit! And that _Alexander_ guy just loved the way she stood up for him. Who the hell does that guy think he is? I'll bet Kaori is really upset now. Serves her right! If she weren't being such a sneaky witch, none of this would have happened. And blonde boy is most likely trying to pick up the pieces. Whatever, I don't care! I need a drink_.'

Snapping out of it, Tetsuo slammed on the breaks and surveyed his surroundings. Based on the few familiar buildings within sight, he seemed to be going in the direction of his dorm room, which was conveniently located a block away from the local bar. Revving his engine, he continued straight and headed to his destination.

* * *

Alex turned the corner and stopped the car right outside of Kaori's dorm building. All throughout the ride, all that could be heard were Kaori's sniffles and the low sound of radio personalities reporting on local celebrity gossip. After listening to that for the last fifteen minutes, Alex could no longer keep quiet.

"Kaori, you don't need him." Alex turned off the radio and turned toward her.

"He doesn't deserve you. You are too unique to be with a loser like him." Alex's voice was so full of emotion that it shocked even him. If their roles were reversed, he would wonder why someone would care so much about a relationship that was not their own. Hell, they only just met. Despite this, she lifted her eyes and answered him as honestly as she could.

"I know that he doesn't deserve me." She lowered her eyes and continued, using the only explanation she had to make him understand. "The truth is, I don't deserve him either. That's why we're so perfect for each other."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, and the retort he'd already had prepared fell flat. How could she possibly think she was deserving of that? From what he'd witnessed, he wouldn't wish that kind of treatment on his worst enemy. How could she possibly be happy?

"I don't understand, Kaori. He treats you like complete shit. Why do you love him?"

"Because I know deep down that he loves me, too. He only acts the way he does because he feels like he needs to be tough. He had a really rough time at the orphanage when he was younger. We both did."

Just thinking about all of the things he had to go through and the emotions his young mind had to sort out made her heart ache. Alex had no idea the bond that they truly shared. What made her different from everyone else—what made her _and_ Kaneda different—was that out of everyone, they were the only two who had ever seen Tetsuo at his most vulnerable. That was one of the greatest gift he could ever give either of them, because it meant they were truly special in his eyes.

There was no way she could ever convey those feelings to Alex, and by the disapproving look on his face, he would not care to hear it anyway.

"He still has absolutely no right to treat you like that." He shook his head.

"You don't know him like I do, Alex. You don't know how sweet he is to me sometimes."

Alex mumbled something under his breath while opening the driver's side door and stepping out of the car.

Kaori stepped out of the passenger's side and started stretching. When Alex made it over to her, he put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I know that you love him. But, I think that you are holding onto him because you are lonely. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you when he isn't, alright. I know that we've just met, but I consider you a friend. And if there is anything you should know about me, it's that I don't sit by and let my friends be hurt."

His smile was so full of warmth that she couldn't help but return it, and he visibly relaxed.

"I understand. Thanks, Alex." Kaori blushed, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. After all he had done for her, the least she could do was let him know she wanted to be friends as much as he did.

He waved to her one last time before walking back to the car and driving off.

* * *

"Yeah, so the clowns will be in this area tomorrow." Kaneda said while pointing to a little line on a dirty map they found on one of the tables in the crowded bar. When Tetsuo walked in, he found Kaneda and Yamagata already at a table waiting for Kai, who was sent to go find Tetsuo for this very meeting. Being that he was already there and there were already a wide variety of drinks at the table, he sat down and listened to the random conversation until Kai came back.

That was about 2 hours ago, and now the gang was trying to come up with their next plan of attack for the clowns. They all had new weapons and were planning escape routes, just in case the cops came.

Tetsuo leaned back in his seat and sighed. He heard every word Kaneda said, but he wasn't focused on it. His mind was on Kaori and what had happened earlier that afternoon.

"This is going to be too awesome, Kaneda. They won't know what hit 'em." Yamagata commented before downing the rest of his beer, earning him a suspicious look from the bartender, who already suspected they were underage but didn't have the proof nor the balls to actually call them out.

"So, what is the plan for the hideout attack?" Kai asked while leaning in and taking the map.

"I thought Tetsuo could figure that plan out. His last one worked perfectly." Kaneda said while looking at Tetsuo proudly. The last time Tetsuo planned an attack on the Starbowl, most of the Clown's bike equipment, as well as a few members had been completely wiped out.

"Yeah, Tetsuo did pretty good. It was a great attack with a clean get-away." Yamagata commented, still impressed with the way things worked out. That was Tetsuo's rise to fame, in his opinion.

Tetsuo, who hadn't paid any attention, saw them staring at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Tetsuo?" Kaneda said impatiently, knowing his friend's mind hadn't been on the meeting the entire time he'd been there.

"Well, what?"

"Tetsuo, you're such an idiot. Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Yeah..." Tetsuo said quietly. He looked out the window and saw a glimpse of a foreign car and a blonde haired driver and paused. No upstanding citizen, let alone a foreigner would ever be in this area. With that knowledge, he immediately knew it was Alex and that he had to be with Kaori. He stood up and walked to the door, abandoning his half-finished drink and the gang. The anger that the alcohol seemed to quell was back with a vengeance, and he wouldn't be satisfied until he beat that guy's brain's out.

"Tetsuo! What the hell are you doing? We have to do this tonight or the clowns will get us first."

Tetsuo turned and raised an unbelieving eyebrow at his oldest friend.

"We just fought them the other day and they are still licking their wounds. And besides, since when do we fight every night? We can finish this shit tomorrow at noon. I'm outta here." Ignoring the gang's protests, he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Kaori was lying on her bed with her pillow to her chest, the same position she had been in for three hours. She was so miserable; as soon as she walked through the door she immediately took a shower and changed into the first pajama's she saw, which happened to be a ratty yellow tank top and a pair of pink sweatpants.

Due to her aching muscles, she turned over on her side and buried her face into her pillow. From the time she left the mall to that moment, all she had done was think of Tetsuo. She was afraid; she was afraid that she had broken the trust he had to fight so hard with himself to give her. That thought alone caused her previous sobs to return, and they were so violent that she didn't even notice someone come in and lock the door after them.

Tetsuo walked towards the bed and sat down next to her sobbing form. He was still angry about what happened at the mall, but the more he looked at her the more he realized that he wasn't angry with her. His anger was directed at the foreigner that insisted on getting in his business.

Tetsuo looked at her shaking body once more before pulling her into his arms, stilling her struggling limbs from thrashing. It wasn't until he began rocking them back and forth did she realize just who was holding her.

Kaori looked up from the pillow and gasped in surprise. Never in the years they had been together had he ever handled her with that much care. She couldn't help but be shocked, and he couldn't blame her.

"So, did you and pretty boy have a good time after I was gone?" His face was as cold as his words were, and Kaori winced at the harshness.

"Tetsuo, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I wasn't trying to defend him, I was just trying to calm you down."

"Yeah, I know that." His words were nicer this time, giving her the courage to keep speaking.

"Tetsuo, I love you. Alex is just a friend; he could never compare to you."

Tetsuo smirked at the compliment, knowing that was what she truly believed.

"I know." He said with a smirk, and Kaori couldn't help but laugh and hug him tightly.

She let go long enough to kiss him lightly on the lips before becoming silent. He wondered what she was thinking about until she finally spoke again.

"Tetsuo... there is something that I need to tell you. I know you might laugh, but I have to tell you. See, I have been having these dreams lately..."


	6. A long day

Disclaimer: I don't own Akira

Special thanks time:

Tallulah: Thanks for the great review. I'm glad you liked that line. I didn't pay much attention to it until you brought it up. Yamagata is so great. I just hate the fact that he dies in the movie. He was so cool. Please review again. I'm glad the grammar was good.

Neotokyo9: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my writing. You are really terrific. Please send me another review soon. Tetsuo/Kaori forever!

Codelyoko2004: Omgosh, I am so happy that you liked the making up scene. I had a hard time writing that, but it was worth it. Sometimes I like a scene so much that I keep reading it over and over. But, okay, please review again.

* * *

Tetsuo looked at her expectantly as she stared down at her hands, then moved away from him to sit on the opposite edge of the bed.

"Well, these dreams..." She started again, but stopped to rethink her words. She had never been so nervous about telling him her feelings before. Yes, there were times where he yelled and rushed her when she was taking a long time to speak her mind, and she would visibly tense up. Other times she had absolutely no problems confiding in him. He was the only person who didn't judge her, or make her feel like an outcast. Anything ever spoken between the two in confidence was kept in confidence. And she knew without a doubt that the one thing he would never break was the trust they had in one another.

Tetsuo, who had been thinking along the same lines, was becoming impatient. He knew by the tone of her voice that what was about to be said was not to be repeated under any circumstances. His impatience stemmed from his growing curiosity over what she could possibly be dreaming that she felt the need to share with him.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair and sat up a little straighter, staring at her back. After several minutes, he breathed a sigh as she finally began speaking again.

"Tetsuo, I have been having these dreams lately. They are about you...about us."

"What are you talking about?" Tetsuo questioned, his curiosity almost at an overload.

"Well, I have been having dreams about us together... getting..." For some reason, she couldn't get the words out. Sudden panic set in when an onslaught of thoughts came to her mind: What if he got angry? What if he laughed?

And the worst of all.

What if he never wanted it to be a reality?

"Getting what, Kaori!" Tetsuo was trying to be patient, but his patience was hanging on a thin line. He was tired, irritable, and a little buzzed. All he wanted to do was get the talking over with so he could shower and go to sleep with her by his side.

She stood at his outburst and backed herself against her vanity. The internal battle he clearly knew she was having ended abruptly and with determined eyes she looked at him.

"I've been having dreams of us getting married!"

Kaori covered her mouth with her hands and turned her face away from him, the enormity of her words registering with her. Now that she had said it, she thought of the countless ways she could have said it differently and went through all of his theoretical reactions in her head. Looking into the mirror of her vanity, she looked at him through it. Seeing the look on his face, she closed her eyes again and feared the worst.

Tetsuo was in shock, to say the least. That was the last thing he had expected her to say. Though it was a shock, he couldn't help but smile as he replayed what she said in his head.

'_So, Kaori dreams about getting married to me? That explains why she's been acting so weird, and why she's been so fucking chipper lately.'_ He looked at her to see her shoulders hunched and her head lowered. _'Why did she tell me this? Does she want to get married? We're only fucking kids! Do I want to get married? Ah, I don't know!'_

Tetsuo lost his train of thought immediately as he heard the sound of Kaori crying.

Kaori stood straight and put on the sandals she had right near the door. Tetsuo just watched, wanting to stop her, but couldn't because he was so speechless.

Kaori turned to face him again one more time before unlocking the door and slowly walking out. Tetsuo stared at the door and, not knowing what to do after, left the room also. He figured that they both needed time to think, so he decided that he would visit her in the morning after they both had a full night of sleep.

Sitting against the wall of the laundry room, Kaori lifted her head from her hands and wiped her eyes with the bottom of her shirt. Her sobbing had been reduced to a few sniffles as time went by, and almost completely stopped when she heard Tetsuo walk past the door to leave. Like him, she knew they both needed to be apart for a few hours to think about things.

She thought about all of the thoughts that were probably running through his head and let out a heavy sigh. She rose from the rickety stool and went back to her room. Opening the door, she planned on getting straight into bed when a hand covering her mouth alerted her otherwise.


	7. Tetsuo's attitude

Special Thanks:

_Tallulah_: I know what you mean; I talk about them like they are real sometimes too. As for the Tetsuo thing, you are right. He did come across as being really rational and patient. Sorry about that. In this chapter there will be fluff, but he will be more in character...I hope...

_Codelyoko2004_: Yes, there will be fluff in this chapter, and more in the next. I like your suggestion. The reason I haven't done it yet is because all of my other stories are like nothing but fluff. I thought people might get sick of it. If you ever read my Yue/Rubymoon fic (When I post it), you will understand what I mean. Thanks for the review.

_Laila_: Glad to here from you! And you are right about Tetsuo's brain, but I do think that he can think clearly in a confusing situation ONCE in a while...I think... Well, I am finally updating. It feels good to get back in the swing of things. Hope you review soon.

_Neotokyo9_: I know I left a cliffy. I didn't think the cliffy was all that bad. I thought most people would have guessed who was at the door. But...if you thought it was one of the other two people in the fic then you are wrong. Want to know whom? Then just scroll on down.

_Dudu_: I'm so glad you like it so far. Please review again.

_Starr Bryte_: Thanks for reviewing. I love Vegeta so much! I never really compared him to Tetsuo before, but now you've got me thinking. I really hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if they are OOC. Imagine if Vegeta acted this way...

_Mocha_: I know cliffies are evil. Mwahahahahaha :cough cough: Well, I'm updating after almost 2 months. Sorry about that people. I'm really glad you like my story and I really hope you still read and review.

* * *

Kaori screamed through the hand clasped around her mouth and flailed her arms and legs, trying desperately to free herself from her attacker. Unable to hold her any longer, the man released Kaori, allowing her to run across the room.

_'A clown!" _She thought as she looked at the six foot tall man in red and yellow face paint in front of her.

He sneered before eying her body, and soon licked his lips with a grin. Kaori instinctively stepped back. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was on this guy's mind.

"Hey, little whore. You wanna tell me where your boyfriend is?" He asked her in a low whisper, his stride purposefully slow as he approached her.

"Who are you!" Her question was a desperate attempt to distract him and find a way to get out of the room, but she knew it was in vain when his stride quickened and he stopped directly in front of her. She had no chance to steel herself as he punched her in the stomach.

"I asked you a question! Where is the little bastard?"

He cupped her cheek, and she could smell the quantity of alcohol he had consumed, along with the obvious drugs in his system.

Forced to face him by his hand, she shook her head as best she could in reply to his question. Maybe if she cooperated, he would get pissed and leave without hurting her too badly.

"I don't know." His face twisted, and she knew she made a mistake, even if it was the truth.

"Stop lying!" The hand holding her face instantly lowered to her neck, holding it tightly.

"I'…m..." She could hardly get the sentence out. His hand was all the way around her neck, squeezing every time she tried to speak.

"This punishment must not be good enough for the little princess. Hmm, I should give you the royal treatment..." He lifted her from the ground with the hand holding her neck and threw her onto the bed. Kaori retched as she tried to fill her lungs with oxygen, hoping that he was finished with her. By the sound of clothing hitting the floor however, she knew he had no intention of leaving.

* * *

Alex turned the radio down as he neared Kaori's dorm, and a bad feeling settled in his stomach. He had been out for a drive to escape having to be at home with his family when he'd seen Tetsuo going about 130mph on his bike in the opposite direction of her building. Knowing something must have happened, he decided to drive by just to make sure nothing was wrong.

He knew he shouldn't be going back to her dorm; she and Tetsuo had made it perfectly clear that they were happy with one another and didn't need anyone interfering. Even with that knowledge, he couldn't help but be concerned.

He rounded the corner and stopped right next to the alley that her bedroom window overlooked. Turning off the engine, he once again contemplated why he was going through these lengths to look after her, and he knew it went beyond friendship. And as much as he kept telling himself that nothing could possibly work between them, his mind did not seem to hear him.

* * *

Tetsuo skid to a stop as he entered the parking lot to his dorm. Through the duration of his ride from her room to his, the initial confusion somehow turned to anger. All kinds of thoughts went through his head as he entered his room and collapsed on his bed.

_'Damn it, Kaori! Why do you always have to make things so damn complicated? First you blurt out that you've been having dreams about me, and then you start crying like I did something to _you_!_ '

His thoughts were interrupted as he once again thought over the day's events and his feelings throughout all of it. He thought of how good the day started. The one thing he loved more than riding was waking up next to her and sharing the morning and night with her. He would rot in hell before he let her know that, so he acted as if he didn't care either way to her face.

So, he was in a great mood that morning. And then it all went down the shitter when he walked into the food court to see her eating with another guy. The big ego bruiser was that he was an attractive foreigner, at that.

Tetsuo wasn't oblivious to what girls wanted. Yeah, they wanted danger, which is what he and the gang clearly had. But the one other thing he heard from Kai, Yamagata and Kaneda's girlfriends, as well as Kaori's friends were that the unapproachable ones were the hardest catch, and therefore the ones most sought out by the female population. A tall handsome foreigner fit the bill perfectly.

To see her talking to him was one thing, but to see how he treated her was what really set Tetsuo off. As far back as he could remember, he was always the one making her laugh and smile. Seeing someone else do the same was too much, and the only way to get her attention back was to make sure Alex knew who the alpha dog was. Just thinking about the way Kaori acted made him fume.

'_This day was totally fucked up, and it's mostly her fault! She had to meet the pansy pretty boy and practically flirt with him in front of me. THEN she let him talk to me like total crap and she DEFENDED him!'_

He didn't realize he was punching his pillow until he saw feathers falling in front of his face. Kicking the now flattened pillow, he stood again with determination.

_'Screw this! I'm going to go back there and give her a piece of my mind. What she pulled is total bullshit.'_

_

* * *

_

"Ahhhhh!"

"Shut the hell up!" The clown said as he pulled her top up and started sliding his hand up her stomach.

"Help! Tetsuo!" She called out to him, praying that he decided to come back. He was her only hope.

"I thought you said he wasn't here, wench!" She was frustrating him, and it was making his job all the harder.

"He isn't, but I am." The voice sounded behind the clown, and he looked up to see Alex standing near the door in a fighting stance. Kaori looked up too, and relief washed over her before quickly being replaced by fear for his safety. Seeing the clown occupied by Alex allowed her to pull her shirt back down and flip to the opposite side of the bed, away from her attacker.

"Who the hell is this guy?" The clown asked no one in particular, making Alex even angrier.

"It's none of your business who I am." He hands balled into fists. "Leave right now!"

"Make me." The clown stood and took a fighting stance also. Alex listened with a small smile. He knew he could whoop this guy's ass, no problem. After all, he had studied martial arts ever since he could remember.

"Alex!" Hearing her voice brought reason back to his mind. She was the reason he was doing all of this. She was the one he needed to protect.

"Get out of here, Kaori. I don't want you to see this."

"But..." Alex walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed her arm and pushed her out, slamming the door with his foot behind her.

Kaori ran outside of the building and sat on the side of the curb, trying desperately to catch her breath and calm down enough to think of what to do. One thing she knew for sure: she had to get in touch with Tetsuo. The problem now was figuring out a way to get to him. It was dark, and the last thing she wanted to do was walk the many blocks to his building alone. Aside from walking, she had no idea what to do.

She was in shock at how much had happened to her in one day. She made a new friend, she fought with Tetsuo, she told him about her dreams, and all that just to end up fighting with him again. All these thoughts made Kaori's tears come back.

* * *

Tetsuo stopped his bike in an alley right across the street from Kaori's dorm. He was so pissed he could barely see straight, but all that changed once he saw her sitting on the curb. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he gradually began walking towards her. He had an intense need to protect her and to take care of her in that moment. He hadn't seen her that upset since their orphanage days.

Tetsuo pulled Kaori to her feet and held her in his arms. She began crying even harder, if that were possible. Just when she had run out of options, there he was, pulling her to her feet as he'd done for as long as she'd known him. Tetsuo just hugged her closer to him while whispering to her and kissing her. After a few minutes she let go of him and wiped her eyes. He looked her over for injuries, and his eyes instantly gravitated to the bruises forming on her neck and arms.

"Why are you out here?" His right hand traced her neck. "Who did this to you?"

"I... I." She heard his voice change to one of anger, and in the state of mind she was in, she didn't think she could take another angry word from him, even if it was not directed at her.

"Tetsuo, I love you!"

"Kaori..?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to say. Everything has gone so wrong. Now Alex is in there fighting a clown that was looking for you. And I...I'm happy about that...because you won't get hurt. But he will...and..."

Tetsuo stared at her, the current information registering in his head.

"Slow down! Alex is in your dorm fighting a clown? What is a clown doing in your dorm?"

"He was...he was looking for you… and he wouldn't leave me alone and…" Kaori was now hysterical. She couldn't believe how bad things had turned out for her, for both of them. She was hyperventilating to the point where he was getting scared, so he put his hand to her wildly beating heart in the hopes of helping her slow her breathing. After a few moments he removed his hand.

"Kaori, stay here until I get back."

Her eyes widened. "But I don't want you to—."

Kaori was cut off by Tetsuo kissing her passionately. He didn't know why he kissed her, but he felt like he needed to. Kaori kissed him back with equal force, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. The really emotional kisses they shared were rare, so each time their lips met was a precious gift.

Tetsuo broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes before speaking. "Don't move until I get back. I'm about to teach this ass clown a lesson...I'll even help your pretty boy out too, okay?" His voice was so gentle that Kaori could only nod in response.

"Oh, and Kaori?"

"Huh?"

"I love you too." He winked at her before running into the building.


	8. Not over yet

Special Thanks:

_Tallulah_- Thanks. That's one of the reasons why that's my favorite chapter. I should make him do more fluffy things.

_Codelyoko2004_- Yes. School is the reason why nothing gets done on time. But now that it's summer I can finally give in to my creative imagination. I have read your story and I think it is very good. Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. Things have been hectic and I've been getting into other stories. And I also wish that they had kissed in the movie, but maybe there is something in the manga.

_Seraph van Bisaido_- Thanks for your review. I am going to assume that you know a little more about Akira since I last updated (sorry about that folks), but I must say that I love the movie and everytime I watch it I find out something that I didn't see before. I like the soundtrack too. If you haven't seen it then you should. It's awesome. Please review again.

_Neotokyo9_- Thanks! I was aiming for sweet so I guess it worked. I'm so glad that you liked that chapter. I want them to kiss more often but not enough to make them too out of character.

_DarkFusion_- Thanks! I think they are an extremely cute couple. I wish other people would write about them too. Review again! You're awesome.

_Skoo_- I'll update. Anything but the poking:hides in a dark corner:. Haha, thanks for the review. I'm really glad that you like it so far.

_Kendra_- I know, I know. He was very OOC. But I loved him all the same and it seems like a lot of other people besides us did as well. That makes me feel special. And yes the manga is so huge, but I do want to read it. A friend of mine says it's really good. And I'm also sorry about the long gap between updates. That has to stop. Review again.

_Laila_- ah sap. Sap is a very very good thing when it comes to Tetsuo and Kaori. I want more of it so maybe I'll put some in this chapter.

_DiamondLynxxx1314_- Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you like the story. Keep reviewing because reviewers are fantabulous!

_Youigy Hunter_- Yes I know! I left it on a cliffy, but it's being updated now so we can all be happy! I also like it when Tetsuo is nice to Kaori considering he wasn't nice as often as we would all like in the movie. Review again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Akira.

* * *

Tetsuo left Kaori outside and ran into the building, not stopping until he got to the door. He opened it a crack and saw Alex and the clown fighting. He did not walk in right away, but observed the scene from where he stood. From what he saw of Alex's fighting, the American was doing a pretty decent job holding his own. Tetsuo was mildly impressed.

'_I don't even need to be here. Pretty boy here is kicking his ass.' _

Upon further reflection, he shook his head.

'_Wait, what am I saying? I'm not going to just sit back and let him take all of the credit. I can just see him trying to play that knight- in- shining- armor- act just to get Kaori all to himself. Fat chance of that happening. The clowns are MY enemy, and I'm going to be the one to take them out_!'

Once Alex steered the clown away from the front door, Tetsuo entered the room. It took a while for Alex to notice, but when he did, he was furious. When he turned toward the door, his right hand holding the clown up by his collar, he saw Tetsuo leaning against Kaori's dresser with a smug look on his face.

"Are you crazy?" Alex screamed, struggling to hold the barely conscious clown up. "This guy is dangerous! You shouldn't be here. You might get hurt."

Tetsuo let out an amused laugh before pushing his foot against the dresser to stand upright.

"I should be telling you the same thing. This guy happens to be here looking for me." He said smugly while pointing to the clown. Enjoying taunting the blonde, Tetsuo walked slowly around Kaori's room before stopping right near the headboard of Kaori's bed.

"I can handle it from here. You can leave now." He emphasized the dismissal with a wave of his hand.

Alex slammed the clown's collar down, causing the thug to fall straight on his face. The groan of pain was ignored as Alex's disbelief and anger reached new heights.

"This isn't a game! Do you know what this bastard tried to do to your girlfriend? Stop messing around!"

"Yes, I know what he tried to do to Kaori. I just talked to her." Tetsuo looked down at the twitching body Alex dropped to the floor with a scoff. "I know what the clowns do to women. I'm not stupid like you, pretty boy."

"You know, you are such a conceited asshole." Alex's voice was calm as he said this. "Your girlfriend, _my _friend, nearly got raped and you're sitting here being funny. She doesn't deserve slime like you."

Tetsuo took one long look at him before deciding that he was fed up with the conversation. His day had been fucked up and it was all because of Alex. Tetsuo shook his head and started laughing. He was about to lay everything out on the table.

"Do you think I care what you think? I'm sick of having to listen to you bitch and moan because you think you have a right to butt into my relationship with Kaori! Everywhere I look, there you are. And now, just when I came here to talk to Kaori without _you_, I walk in to see you fighting an enemy that came to see me!"

The clown, meanwhile, had crawled to a corner and was sitting on the floor watching the argument. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, but he could still hear the main points. Alex and Tetsuo were too angry to notice.

"I happen to think that Kaori is a beautiful person who doesn't deserve what you put her through." Alex commented.

"Bullshit! You don't know a damn thing about our relationship."

* * *

Kaori, upon not hearing any noise from inside the building, began to worry. She had calmed down considerably since talking to Tetsuo, but she was still upset. She knew she shouldn't be worried; Tetsuo would take care of everything like he always did. But even with this knowledge, she still felt that something was wrong.

'_Maybe I should go check on them. The fight is probably over._'

Kaori knew that going inside without Tetsuo's permission would have nasty consequences but she was too worried and tired to care. Besides, after the moment they just shared outside the building, she doubted he would be angry at her at least for the rest of the night.

Kaori walked inside the building and hesitantly opened the door to her dorm room. She peeked inside and she shook her head. Looking around the room, she saw that the clown was nowhere in sight. Alex and Tetsuo had been so into the argument that the clown, still badly hurt from the beating Alex had given him, crawled out the door and limped out of the building.

Kaori looked around the room one more time before fully opening the door and stepping inside. She could now see the full extent of the damage the room received from the fighting. Her bed was a complete mess; there were small splatters of blood on her sheets and the bed was moved away from the wall. One of her posters was ripped off, and various items from her vanity were strewn across the room.

While any other person would be upset, Kaori was just happy the damage hadn't been worse. She also breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Tetsuo had no physical injuries that she could see. Her gaze moved to Alex and she was relieved to see that he too looked unharmed.

"Um…guys?"

Tetsuo turned around, his face red with anger.

"Kaori! What are you doing here! I told you to stay outside!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Alex yelled, bringing the two back to their earlier argument. Alex knew he was doing everything Tetsuo accused him of, but he was determined not to back down, no matter how wrong he knew he was.

"Mind your own business, pretty boy." Tetsuo's voice came out steady, and dangerously low.

Alex didn't know why, but he ignored him and turned to Kaori, speaking in a calm tone.

"Kaori, walking in here was dangerous. The clown could have been conscious and not-"

Tetsuo's scoff cut him off mid-sentence.

"…conscious and not here anymore? Yeah, we kinda got that already." Tetsuo said while pointing to the wall.

"Huh?" Alex turned towards the wall where he had last seen the clown and cursed under his breath.

"This is your fault!" He told Tetsuo while turning towards Kaori again."Did you see him outside or anything?" Alex's voice was gentle as he addressed her, his hands instinctively going to her shoulders. When she shook her head 'no', he sighed. Even though the clown was gone, Kaori was alright. He would have to be content with that knowledge for now.

He squeezed Kaori's shoulders briefly before allowing them to continue resting on her. Tetsuo, who had been observing the display, was highly displeased.

"Don't touch her!"

Alex whipped his head around, already preparing for another verbal assault. "Don't give me orders like I'm part of your stupid gang! I can do what I please."

The look Tetsuo gave him was dangerous, and Kaori actually feared for Alex's safety.

"Dare to say that to my face, pansy?"

Kaori moved between the two, knowing that— no matter how angry they were— they would never risk striking one another with her in the line of fire. She then turned her back to Alex and hugged Tetsuo before pecking him on the cheek.

She did not do this to keep them from fighting. Though knowing it was not the time, she still wanted to show Tetsuo how grateful she was that he was with her at that moment. He'd left so suddenly and with so much anger that she honestly didn't know when she would see him again. The last serious argument they'd had resulted in her not seeing him for a week, and she could not remember ever being in so much pain.

As she was preparing herself for that same heartache to occur, he had shown up, calmed _her_ down, and then declared his love before charging in to fight the clown. That was the most sincere apology he could ever give her, and he did it.

Subconsciously, she also wanted Alex to see just what their relationship was. It was dysfunctional, messy, and irrational; she knew all of this better than anyone. But what she wanted Alex to see was what was underneath what the rest of the world saw. She wanted him to see how Tetsuo's demeanor changed with just a kiss from her. She wanted him to see how Tetsuo's eyes would go wide before they became lazy and content from just a touch from her. She wished Alex could feel Tetsuo's heartbeat quicken when she hugged him. Tetsuo's feelings were very clearly displayed, not by his words, but by his body language. If Alex looked at that, he would never question the seriousness of their relationship again.

Kaori squeezed Tetsuo tightly and felt his arms wrap around her in return before releasing one another.

"Thanks for caring Tetsuo. It was really sweet the way you came in here to save me."

Tetsuo smirked, bringing his eyes up to meet Alex's in a cruel manner. His eyes were taunting, and had Kaori not still been between them, Alex would have punched Tetsuo in the face…hard.

Seeing his look, Kaori turned to Alex next.

"Thank you _both_ for saving me from the clown." She emphasized, and smiled at Alex. He was the one who did most of the work, and he really was a gentleman. Her face must have conveyed those thoughts to him, because Alex gave her a genuine smile back.

"Anytime, Kaori. I'm so happy you are safe." His mouth curled up into a smile. He knew he was tempting a potentially dangerous predator, but he was still pissed off with Tetsuo. "Although, I did all of the work. By the time Tetsuo got here, the clown was beaten."

"I knew you were going to brag about it." Tetsuo clenched his hands into fists. "I've fought that clown before. I've kicked his ass more times than I can count. He was a punk. Hell, Kaori could have taken him down."

"Well, if he was so easy, why not have a go with me?" Alex said while getting into a fighting stance.

"Hahaha." Tetsuo threw his head back as his body shook from laughter. Hearing a growl come from Alex, he decided to elaborate. "Don't make me laugh. I don't know what kind of wimpy city you grew up in, but this is Neo- Tokyo. That fancy footwork just gets you even more of a beating around here."

"Guys…?"

"Stay out of this, Kaori!" Tetsuo yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Alex shouted.

"You really do want your ass kicked tonight." Tetsuo said with a smirk.

"Tetsuo, please don't…" She grabbed hold of his arm to keep him from lunging before speaking to the blonde.

"Alex, thanks again for helping me. I just want to go to sleep now." It was already taking most of her strength to keep her eyes open, and then the tiny remainder was used to keep Tetsuo from lunging. She couldn't physically handle anymore.

"I understand. I'm glad you're alright. Call me in the morning so I know he didn't come back."

Kaori nodded, and Alex grabbed his jacket and left, satisfied with her reply, but angry with the way the night turned out. When the sound of his footsteps disappeared down the hall, Kaori sighed in relief and sat on her bed.

'_That was close. It would have been awful if they fought_.' Kaori thought as she kicked her shoes off and stretched. All she wanted was a hot shower, her warm bed, and Tetsuo next to her. But as she saw him lock her door and kick it immediately after, she knew those plans would have to be postponed or canceled indefinitely.

"Tetsuo?" She called out to him softly, afraid of his reaction to her. She knew he wouldn't be angry with her when Alex was around, and she was so sure he wouldn't be angry with her for the rest of the night. Now… she was not so sure anymore.

"What the hell was that about, Kaori? _'Call me in the morning so I know he didn't come back'_, he says. When the hell did you get his number? And what the hell did he mean by that comment? Why the hell would you call him if there was danger when you have me with you? That stupid bastard!"

"Tetsuo…" Kaori tried again, but he ignored her and continued.

"And you! You were flirting back just as much! _'__Oh, thank you both for saving me from the clown'. _ That was such bull. If you just wanted to thank him, you should have just fucking done it!" He ranted. He was imitating both of their voices, but doing that only caused him to cough afterwards, eliciting a few more swears.

"That damn clown almost made me forget why I came here in the first place." He turned toward her, having been facing her vanity for most of his rant. Her face held nothing but confusion, and that fueled his fire further.

"I'm sick of him! You just met the pansy and already he's causing problems. And you play right into the crap. He just wants to get inside your pants!"

"Tetsuo!" She had heard enough. The whole day had been physically and emotionally exhausting for her, and just when she thought she could just calm down, Tetsuo decided he wanted to start in on her. While she normally never let any frustration show, Tetsuo had struck a nerve.

"WHAT?" Her tone caused him to pause. Kaori rarely got angry, and the few times she had, he never knew how to react. She was always so quiet and reserved, and she took the shit he threw so well that he never thought twice when he talked to her. As wrong as he knew that was, it was a habit he could never seem to control.

But the few times she ever got angry at him, he felt a metallic coldness run through his veins, and his mind immediately jumped to his worst fear: her leaving him. Looking into her tired eyes, he knew that was not the case, but he still had to grab his chest to keep his heart from beating through it.

Kaori did not comment on his silence, but instead stood from the bed to stand in front of him. Lifting her hand to his face, she kept it planted on his cheek, a gesture she normally would never have the courage to initiate. Her voice was soft as she spoke her next words.

"He's just a friend, Tetsuo. He doesn't understand you—"

He jerked his head from her hand and backed away.

"'Us', Kaori! He doesn't understand us! I'm fucking tired of this!"

"Tetsuo!" She yelled again, her voice coming out stronger and angrier. Once the initial shock at her anger wore off, her tone no longer penetrated Tetsuo's anger consumed thoughts.

"You know what? I'm tired of competing with him. If you want him so bad, then go to him. I'm done!"

"Tetsuo, wait!" Kaori's voice was blocked out by the sound of the door slamming and Tetsuo's loud angry footfalls against the cement floor of the hallway.

* * *

Kaori woke up the next morning feeling as if there was a huge weight on her shoulders. She wasn't surprised; Tetsuo meant every word he said to her. However, despite the argument, she was the only one who knew why he said it. She read him better than anyone, and she planned on doing what she could to make him understand that he was the only one she wanted.

She showered and dressed, this time in just a pair of shorts and a tank top. Though it wasn't the same as her normal outfit, it still gave off the air of simplicity that she felt was appropriate for what she was about to do. She threw on a pair of sneakers that matched the light blue of her shirt and complimented the denim of her shorts before glancing briefly at the mirror and leaving the dorm.

She stepped out into the heat of mid-day and automatically felt the sweat form on her forehead from the intense humidity. She paid it little attention, however. She wouldn't have to be in the heat for very long; the vocational school was only a few blocks away. Had she awakened in time to go to school herself, the heat wouldn't have been an issue.

She often wondered why she even still attended school sometimes. She barely went, and then the few times she did attend she ended up leaving early. If it weren't for Yoko and Sakura— her best friends from the orphanage—and the fact that the orphanage paid for her dorm living, she doubted she would even keep pretending to care.

She knew Tetsuo felt the same, but the difference between Tetsuo and Kaori was that Tetsuo was closely watched due to his gang involvement. He and the gang were on thin ice with the school, the police, and anyone else who had any power in Neo-Tokyo. And as much as he hated being on a leash, he knew the consequences if he didn't at least follow some rules, like going to school.

Kaori smiled at the thought of Tetsuo, but the smile slowly faded when she saw the object of her relationship problems getting out of his car and jogging towards her.

"Hi Kaori." He greeted sweetly with a smile on his face. He had a lot to smile about. Today he planned on asking Kaori out to dinner. After everything that transpired the night before, he thought long and hard about the situation he was faced with. Though only meeting her a few days ago, he was certain that he and Kaori had a special friendship. He felt at ease with her, could laugh with her, and generally felt like a new man whenever she looked his way or smiled at him. He knew he could not truthfully say he was in love with her, but he felt feelings stronger than friendship.

As he looked at her now, his smile widened slightly. If she accepted, she would clearly see how much better of a man he was than Tetsuo. She would see what real respect was, and she would be treated better than any princess ever could. And if he only had the chance to show it, he was positive she would doubt her feelings for her current boyfriend.

He stopped in front of her and saw her lips turn down before turning up again, though not as much as before.

"Hi Alex. What are you doing here?" She asked while continuing her walk. Regardless of how rude it seemed, it was hot out and the sooner she got to the school, the sooner she could get to an air conditioner.

Alex did not seem offended, but instead walked next to her.

"I just wanted to see that you're ok. I figured that with everything that happened last night you wouldn't remember to call me. I also wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Oh." Was all she could say. She really didn't want to talk to Alex at the moment. Her mind was only on Tetsuo and getting out of the sun.

"Where are you headed this afternoon? Do you want me to drive you anywhere?"

"No. I'm going to see Tetsuo. I don't think he will want to see me if I'm riding in your car. I don't even think he wants to see me now." As much as she did not want to have this conversation with Alex, she couldn't help the words from forming on her lips. She was hurt and vulnerable, and Alex was the only one with her.

"Why not?" He asked in a concerned tone and gently took her arm to keep her from walking.

"Because he got angry after you left and he—"

"Did the bastard touch you?" His grip tightened and Kaori took her arm away as politely as possible. Alex dropped his hand back to his side and looked her in the face.

"No, but he was really upset. We were both really upset. I just want to find him and let him know that he doesn't have to worry about anything."

"He doesn't worry about anyone but himself!" Alex unintentionally yelled, startling her. After her initial shock at seeing his anger, she took a step back and straightened her posture.

"You don't know him like I do. He's amazing, Alex. He has his reasons for being tough."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like dirt."

"He doesn't." She whispered and looked down at the pavement.

Alex could sense that she wasn't in the mood to hear him speak badly of Tetsuo so he apologized and dropped the subject. She looked up and smiled and both continued walking in comfortable silence.

Once they neared the vocational school, Kaori paused.

"I have to go now. Thanks for walking with me."

"Anytime." He replied, happy that she was still speaking to him. "Oh, and do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked while trying to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Um…I don't know. Nothing, unless Tetsuo has something planned."

"Okay, just wondering." His voice conveyed a hint of disappointment, but he just smiled for her and turned to started walking back to his car.

"Have a good day, Kaori. And let me know about tonight, alright?" He waved. No matter how in love she seemed with Tetsuo, he would not give up hope easily. Kaori watched him leave before sighing and walking up the stairs leading into the school.

After the tedious task of finding the right classroom and trying not to be groped, she finally stumbled upon the sophomore boys' room. The teacher was conveniently "in a staff meeting", so the group of ruffians had no choice but to find some way to keep themselves occupied. For most, this meant vandalizing the walls and making out with the girls from the class across the hall. Kaori peeked her head in the door and she spotted Tetsuo in the corner talking to Kaneda. From the way he was hunched over and the scowl he wore, it didn't look like he was in a good mood.

Turning around, she prepared to leave. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him any further. The consequences were absolutely unbearable and embarrassing for both of them, and that was something she would rather not have to go through. She was almost out the door when Kai saw her and averted Tetsuo's attention to where she stood.

Tetsuo's eyes snapped up and the scowl he wore deepened. Whether it was because of her or because of the guy reaching to grab her ass, she wasn't sure. But what she did know was that she would do anything he asked—even not speak to him again if it meant she never had to see that look directed at her again.

Tetsuo sighed in exasperation before gathering his bag and walking towards her. After punching the would-be groper in the face and grabbing her arm, he forced her out of the classroom and down to the parking lot. She stood and watched him as he stored his bag on his bike and rode over to where she stood. No words were exchanged. He motioned for her to get on, and as soon as she was secure, he sped off.


	9. Making progress

DarkFusion: Thank you so much for the supportive words. I'm really glad you enjoyed last chapter. I do aim to please. I hope you like this one!

Tallulah: Always great to hear your comments. As for the review, I may do more with Kaori in later chapters. Everything is still confusing for them right now and I don't want to rush things. I think I rushed them in this chapter, but who knows. Tell me what you think.

DiamondLynxx1314: Here's your update! You know I can't resist the dreaded puppy dog eyes!

Susan: Thanks for your support. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Akira

* * *

They rode for a long time, trees and farm life becoming more and more visible. They didn't say a single word to one another for a good three hours, and the silence was enough to make Kaori go insane. They'd only stopped twice for gas, but had done nothing else.

Kaori was extremely nervous. Tetsuo had also avoided eye contact with her along with his silent treatment. She couldn't understand what she did that was so wrong. She knew Alex was part of the cause, but his behavior stemmed from something before he came into the picture. He'd been distant for a while now, only before he hid it a lot better.

Living in the orphanage for most of his life, he mastered the art of hiding his feelings and keeping himself as distant as possible. Being picked on all the time prevented him from allowing anyone to be close to him. She and Kaneda were the closest, and look how he treated them.

Kaori also had a difficult childhood. She grew up in the orphanage as well, having been picked on because of her appearance and behavior. She was constantly made fun of, and her only friends were Yoko and Sakura, two girls who also received the same treatment. Kaori, too, learned to distance herself and not let others get close to her. It wasn't until she met Tetsuo that she let her defenses down. He was just like her, outcast and afraid, although she handled it better. The more they talked the more open they became with one another. It was only natural that they ended up together.

She was distracted from her thoughts when the bike suddenly sped up and she was thrown back, almost falling off. She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and screamed when she saw the clowns in the mirror of the motorcycle.

"Fuck!" Tetsuo screamed as he turned on a side street and continued with the clowns still on his tail.

Once they were next to Tetsuo and Kaori, the clowns pulled out various types of weapons and began attacking. The leader's weapon of choice was a dagger, which was already covered in blood from a previous attack a few hours earlier. A fellow gang member took over the bike as he jumped and landed right on the front of Tetsuo's bike. Tetsuo's face conveyed a look of anger and the clown leader merely smirked and looked directly at Kaori. Out of nowhere another clown followed the example and landed on the back of the bike causing Tetsuo to swerve more.

"Hey, baby! Remember me!" Kaori turned to see the clown from the night before looking her straight in the face. She screamed as his hands made contact with her mouth and chest, restricting her voice and breathing.

Tetsuo wanted to help, but turning around would mean that the bike would crash into something and end up getting them all killed. He continued swerving, however, in hopes that the two bastards on his bike would fall. Eventually the leader fell and Tetsuo took that opportunity to speed up. He swerved easily now that there was less weight and stopped the bike abruptly before turning around to help Kaori.

She continued to scream as the clown tried to unfasten her shorts. He grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a metal pole and lunged at the scum that was currently hurting his girlfriend. The clown moved more from fear than pain and ran back to his bike and sped off. Tetsuo threw the pole at the clown from his place on the bike and watched as they all sped off together before turning to check on Kaori.

She sat on the back of the bike and smoothed out her clothes. She was shaken, yes, but she was in this type of situation so many times that it wasn't as bad as the others. She wasn't physically hurt and the only thing wrong was that her hair was slightly disheveled, as well as her clothes. It was now her turn to avoid his gaze as he turned back around, stood from the bike, and stood next to her.

"Are you alright, Kaori?" He asked as he placed his hand on her bare thigh. She winced slightly.

"I'm alright, Tetsuo. Are you hurt?"

"No." She looked down again as his voice began sounding cold again.

His hand moved from her leg to her face, the other resting on her hip. He looked down and inspected every part of her with his eyes.

"Why do you keep lying to me, Kaori!"

She looked up, her face suddenly very pale. She wasn't expecting the outburst to come out this soon. He usually stayed quiet and took his anger out on random objects. She panicked slightly when he roughly turned her chin up to look at him.

"I don't know. I just don't want to worry you."

"This is all your fault, you know? If you hadn't brought pretty boy into our lives, or lied about his flirting, or any of the shit you've pulled these days, then we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

Kaori removed his hand from under her chin and let her head fall. She silently cried and hoped he wouldn't notice; she already knew he didn't care. She just chalked it up that she was not worthy to be his girlfriend. Everything he said was true and she found herself, much to Tetsuo's surprise, raising off the back of the bike and walking away. Once she was far enough away she let out the large sob that she'd been holding in since before they even began their trip. She didn't know what possessed her, but she found herself sprinting, running faster than she'd ever run before. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, and it took a moment for her to recognize the feeling of arms wrapping around her softly. She struggled to get loose, not wanting to be touched after what just happened and not wanting to feel any more isolated.

"Kaori." He whispered, knowing that he really messed up this time.

She didn't hear him—she couldn't hear him. She had finally broken down after all of the years of keeping everything bottled up inside.

Tetsuo put one arm under her legs and the other on the small of her back and lifted her up. She'd stopped struggling and let him take her. She wanted any and all distractions to get rid of the pain she felt. He carried her back to the bike and drove off. He held on to both of her hands with one of his own, not trusting her to hold on tight enough in her current state. It was hard to maneuver, but he managed to get them to an isolated area, one he was sure was clown-free.

He stopped the bike in a wooded area and looked down the road. There were no signs of life other than them and he found that strangely comforting. He looked behind him to Kaori, who was still in the same position as before he stopped. She had silent tears still streaming down her now extremely pale face and her hands were still limp around his waist. He put his hands over hers, all the while wondering how he hadn't noticed how ice cold they were during the drive. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and sighed before turning completely so that they were facing one another.

"Kaori" He whispered her name for about the hundredth time, the previous being in his personal thoughts. She moved her hand an inch to show she was still alive but showed no other sign that she heard him.

He lifted her chin up and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Her eyes no longer had the same life in them that he admired so much. They were as dim as they were when he first met her. He mentally kicked himself, knowing that he caused her the same pain he tried to protect her from.

"Kaori, baby…" She finally turned her face up to meet his, being somewhat surprised that he called her an affectionate name.

"Listen," He started, needing desperately to get this off his chest. He lifted himself from the bike and stood a few feet away, his back to her.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't mean to. And I know you don't mean to, but you make me so mad! Ever since you met him he's been all over you. This is the first time we've actually been alone in days. And then you flirt with him in front of me just to boast his ego. I don't get you. At this rate it seems like you're already dating him."

"No, Tetsuo!"

He turned around to face her and saw her walk toward him and stop a few inches away from him.

"I don't want him! He's just a friend to me. I'll admit that I was flirting with him, but I only did it so you would pay attention to me..."

"That's bullshit!"

"…And it worked! You haven't spent this much time with me since before you were in the gang!"

"You think the only way to get my attention is to be a little whore and flirt with every guy you see?"

"You do the same thing to me, Tetsuo!" She said, her face reflecting the rage she felt.

"What the hell—"

"You go out with Kaneda and the others to bars and pick up girls. Then you come back to me drunk and act like nothing happened. But the difference is that I flirted because I wanted your attention; you flirted because you didn't want mine!"

It was silent as the two thought about what was said. Tetsuo, of course ruined the silence by letting out a maniacal laugh.

"You are such a fool. If I didn't want you as a girlfriend, then would I really be dealing with you right now?"

"I just don't know, Tetsuo."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I went out with them so you would be jealous? You don't pay any attention to me!"

"How don't I pay attention to you?"

"Like this!" He pulled her arm so that her body was tightly pressed against his body and pressed his lips to hers aggressively.


	10. Realizations

**DiamondLynxx1314**- Thanks for your support and I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you like this chapter. The next one is really really cute, in my opinion, but I'll have to get your opinion when I post it.

**Tallulah-** You know I absolutely don't have a good day if I don't get a review from you. And a good review from you is one of the biggest compliments ever. I tried something different with this chapter that I haven't really seen happen with Tetsuo and Kaori. Tell me if you think it's a little off, because this is an emotionally charged chapter with not as much dialogue as I normally put in. Hope you enjoy!

**hAllOwEen-** I agree. Tetsuo and Kaori are the best couple ever! Thanks for your review and support. Enjoy!

**Quillian**- Thanks for the review! Here's the update.

**Sky-Red**- Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying this. It makes me happy. Hope you like this chapter!

**Susan**- Thanks a lot for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Akira

* * *

Kaori was caught completely off guard by his sudden action. Even though she kissed back with equal force, her mind was not paying any attention to her surroundings. Her thoughts were racing and everything she'd done before that moment was being completely analyzed. Had she not been kissing him, her tears would have been flowing.

She really was neglecting him...

Thinking back to the last couple of days alone, she could see that she neglected him both mentally _and_ physically. That simple kiss alone told her everything that words couldn't. It allowed her to imagine his pain and anger when he first saw her at the table sitting with Alex and saw the sadness and hurt expression in his eyes when Alex was in her dorm room. The worst part was the defeated look in his eyes whenever she and Alex made any type of physical contact.

Her heart was breaking throughout the whole kiss. That gesture—one that most couples share often—was a complete eye opener for the both of them. This was when realization hit Kaori. The neglect and pain they both shared...

It was just as much her fault as it was his.

Everything was starting to make sense to her now. Sure, Tetsuo carried blame; quite a lot of it, actually. Kaori began thinking back to all the times she called him and found out he was in a strip club, or the times she would surprise him with a visit just to see some whore in his bed... the bed that _she_ should have been in with _her_ Tetsuo. All of those memories came crashing down and caused Kaori's body to go numb.

The simple kiss that both were still locked in symbolized all of the insecurity and pain that their relationship suffered. That one kiss alone was proof that they needed to fix their relationship. And if they had any hope of surviving with each other, they would have to fix it now.

Tetsuo broke the kiss slowly when he began to taste her tears on his lips. Seeing her cry always broke his heart, but he was somewhat grateful that it wasn't entirely his fault that she was in pain.

He brought his hand to her face and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. Kaori brought her hand up and placed it on the one currently on her cheek and leaned into his touch, savoring the feel of his cool palm on her flushed skin.

This was one of the first times he ever acted so caring and sweet, and she planned on enjoying every second of his attention. Even though their light touches were a small distraction, reality came crashing back when their thoughts moved back to why they were in this position and the conversation they had yet to finish. Kaori looked into his eyes and saw glimpses of the little boy in the orphanage...the cold and alone little boy who created a wall around his emotions to keep from getting hurt. And Kaori had hurt him. But didn't he hurt her, too? What she saw in his eyes were the walls building themselves back up. She thought he knew how much she loved him, but his eyes were proving her wrong. Even though she proved she loved him all the time, lately the message she'd been giving off was contradicting her previous actions. Tetsuo would not believe a thing she did if she didn't say anything. Actions supposedly speak louder than words, but this was Tetsuo Shima. Kaori knew that without the words, the actions were invisible.

"I was afraid, Tetsuo." She started quietly. He continued looking at her, somehow sensing that she did not want him to comment until she was finished. So, as their hands remained intertwined against her cheek, she spoke.

"I was afraid that...that you didn't want to do anything...with me because of how I...look..." She paused when she saw his expression turn from concern to repressed anger. Had this not been such a serious issue for the two of them, he would have pulled his hand back. Much to her surprise, he not only remained silent, but also unconsciously stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. This gesture caused her eyes to become half lidded and she was tempted to stay silent. His eyes, however, told her to elaborate on her statement.

"I know you don't think I'm ugly. I don't mean it like that. I mean...well...I'm not exactly curvy or anything. I don't have big breasts or a big butt like the other girls you guys hang out with. I just...didn't want to disappoint you. And you never really..._looked_ at me like you wanted to do anything, so I didn't try."

"Well, you wouldn't know how I look at you, now would you Kaori?"

Her confusion was well justified. Even Tetsuo knew that. He never wanted her to know the things he was about to tell her. These were the thoughts and desires he harbored for her only in his mind. They were thoughts that, if ever released would destroy him. Of course he watched her secretly and silently lusted after her. She was his girlfriend! He went through all of the necessary precautions not to let her know it, though. He had his own personal reasons for that.

"You wouldn't know that because I don't do it while you're looking." He said. This statement got Kaori's full attention. The shocked and surprised look on her face made his blood boil.

"Honestly, Kaori! How dense are you? Do you really think I would be wasting my time playing these stupid ass mind games if I didn't want you?"

His ranting paused for a split second as he tried to keep his anger in check.

'This shouldn't be something I should yell at her about.' He thought to himself as he breathed deep and closed his eyes.

"I didn't really feel like hearing Kaneda bitching about how I'm whipped and you being all giggly with your friends afterward, so I never let you know I look. But any airhead with eyes can see that I obviously want you physically, but you're so sensitive to shit that I didn't think you would be able to handle it."

"I never knew..."

Tetsuo just continued staring, not trusting himself to talk to her. He figured he would just yell at her again, and that's the last thing either of them wanted. Kaori continued to stare back, completely shocked by what had been said, and terribly angry with herself for being so surprised. Of all the times she'd defended him and their relationship, she was ashamed of herself for not believing what she said.

The staring contest lasted a few more seconds before Tetsuo gently removed his hand from her face and walked to the bike.

"We're going back to Neo-Tokyo." She followed him to the bike and he drove back without another word. The only sign they were both alright with each other was the fact that one of his hands held hers to him as he drove them home.


	11. Better Again

Author's Note: I'm back! It's been a long time, but this story is not over, nor has it been forgotten. Since I have so many unfinished stories, the ones that are updated are the ones that I have been thinking about or have had the urge to work on. This update is a consequence of one of those urges. Leave me feedback or constructive criticism if you'd like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Akira

* * *

Tetsuo relaxed himself as they entered the city, even more so when he parked in front of her dorm building. In that amount of time Kaori had taken two naps and processed most of what she and Tetsuo discussed that night.

Her thoughts were flooded by fantasies of the future they were likely to share now that she knew what he thought of her physically. She imagined the happy times their future would bring. They would go out more and he would spend the night more. She had a feeling that, now that he told her one of his biggest secrets, she would never catch him in compromising situations ever again. That last thought made her heart soar.

Her excitement was not radiating off of her like it usually did when she was happy, though. She couldn't understand why she wasn't beaming as bright as the sun at these wonderful thoughts. She refused to dwell on that for too long. Figuring that it was just fatigue, she laid her head on his shoulder for one last moment of the peaceful ride before standing.

Both walked into the building and entered the room in silence. The way they moved about and got ready for bed was almost mechanical. Kaori was not surprised that he was spending the night with her, though most would think that after all the time they'd spent together, he would be sick of her. But what they established that night changed everything, and both knew it.

Kaori got out of the shower to see Tetsuo already in bed—clad in a red wife-beater and another pair of sweats from his personal drawer—waiting for her. She sighed in content and walked over to lie next to him. She could barely repress the smile that graced her face as he took her form in his arms and pulled her to his body. She snuggled up close and positioned her head directly over his heart, listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her hair affectionately.

The time they were spending was theirs. There were no problems and nothing could break them apart. She noticed that, in that span of time, there had been no Alex, no bike gangs, no promiscuous girls vying for _her_ man's attention...nothing. This continued for a few more serene minutes before Kaori broke the silence.

"I can't sleep, Tetsuo."

"Really? Why not?" He asked tenderly. The tone he used made her heart soar.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking about everything that's happened with us."

He was silent for a moment as he thought about what she said. It was true; what went on between them was an enormous step in their relationship. That was the first time since asking her out that he was truly able to open up.

"Yeah, me too." He replied.

Kaori lifted her head from its place on his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Tetsuo? What if Alex comes by? Or we see him if we go out?"

She didn't know why she was asking this.

"I don't want to talk about that loser right now." He replied gruffly. He still did not trust "pretty boy", and the last thing he wanted was to talk about him after such an emotional day.

"We'll deal with him if we see him. Same goes for Kaneda and the rest of them. But I'm pretty sure none of them are going to come by tonight. By tomorrow though…" He trailed off and Kaori glanced up in question.

"Tomorrow I may not be around a lot. Kaneda wants to go after the clowns one of these days, so we have to plan how we're gonna do it."

Kaori nodded against his chest and moved closer to him. Even with the threat of him getting injured or worse, Kaori was kind of glad that he was hanging out with the gang tomorrow. It felt like things were going back to normal, back to before she met Alex.

Because the girls and boys had their own separate schools, Kaneda and the gang would wreak havoc on their own and then meet up with the girls by the end of school. They would all then go their separate ways with their respective girlfriends or they would all stay together and keep planning attacks while the girls would sit together and complain about how the guys weren't spending any time with them. Then Kaori would leave earlier than the rest and go back to her dorm and study a little before either calling her two best friends to hang out or calling it an early night. Tetsuo didn't normally come by as much as he had in the last few days, so normally she would expect him at some early morning hour maybe once or twice a week. And then the cycle would repeat the next day.

It seems like somewhat of a menial existence, but considering how much Tetsuo and most of the other orphanage kids weren't huge fans of change, this schedule was just fine with them.

As Kaori felt Tetsuo dose off, her mind kept racing and thinking about what she was going to do about everything. Between her dreams of a future with Tetsuo and Alex coming into her life, she realized that there was a lot that she wasn't happy with and wanted to change. She already took the first steps in helping her relationship, and that had amazing results. Tetsuo wouldn't change overnight, and nor would she. But even still, they had a deeper understanding of one another's feelings that they hadn't previously had, and they were both happier already. Now she wanted to focus on what to do about her friendships, specifically Alex.

He'd made his intentions with her known basically from the moment the two met. She liked him as a friend and he liked her as more than a friend. But despite Kaori being a nice person, she wasn't that nice. She saw how the last few days affected everything around her, and she also knew that Alex did a lot of what he did purposely. Whether it was an attempt to break Kaori and Tetsuo up or just an attempt at protecting her, she wasn't sure. But the one thing she did know was that next time she saw him, she was going to make it very clear that in order to be her friend, he needed to keep his distance and stop provoking Tetsuo. She just met Alex a few days ago; he had no right to walk into her life and cause the drama he had. And it also wasn't right that she allowed him to do it.

So, in order to start her improved relationship with Tetsuo properly, she would tell Alex all that she was feeling. With that problem solved, she could concentrate on more important things.

But as Kaori drifted off to sleep with Tetsuo's arms firmly wrapped around her, she suspected that this talk with Alex was not going to be as easy as she hoped it would be.


End file.
